A connector having features similar to those indicated above is known from DE 197 53 839 C1. From EP 107 373 A2 a connector is also known having four metal contacts with front end portions staggered in two planes so that the opposite end portions of the contacts are arranged in line, with a constant pitch.
The object of the present invention is that of providing an electric connector of the above indicated type which has a relatively simple and inexpensive structure, which is in particular quick and simple to manufacture and assemble and which also can be placed into operation in a simple and quick manner.